


Things my father has taught me

by KissMyAnthea



Series: Daddy Vergil [15]
Category: Devil May Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of things Vergil taught Nero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things my father has taught me

**Author's Note:**

> It's a funny little take on the 'my mother taught me list'
> 
> ENJOY ~

My father taught me a job well done.  
"Go kill your uncle with red queen. I've just cleaned Yamato."

My father taught me religion.  
"Nero you better pray to your grandfather that this stain comes off my coat."

My father taught me genetics.  
"You remind me too much of my idiotic brother"

My father taught me time travel.  
"Clean up your act or I will kill you into the next millennia."

My Father taught me logic.  
"Because I am the parent and you are the nestling."

My father taught me more logic  
"If you fall off the banister and break a bone you will not join me hunting this week."

My father taught me stamina.  
"You will sit there until that F becomes an A."

My father taught me anticipation.  
"Wait until our daily sparing match."

My father taught me how to meet a challenge.  
"Why on hell did you think that was a grand idea?! Answer me when I speak to you! Don't you dare back sass me boy!"

My father taught me humor.  
"When that gun cuts off your fingers do not come crying to me."

My father taught me irony.  
"I will give you a reason to complain"

My father taught me how to be hunter.  
"If you continue to resist to eat your vegetables, you will never become a hunter."

My father taught me how to love.  
"Better take care of that because you will not gain another one."

My father taught me mistakes.  
"GET BACK OVER HERE NERO. YOU BETTER NOT LOCK THAT DOOR."

My father taught me bravery.  
"What did I just tell you?!"

My father taught me how to feel better.  
"Where is the night quil?"

My father taught me the circle of life.  
"I assisted in to bringing you to life, I can it away."

My father taught me envy.  
"Some people do not have a father as skilled as I."

My father taught me regret.  
"Do as you please! Get out of my face!"

My father taught me greed.  
"This is my chocolate, not yours."

My grandmother taught me justice.  
"One day Vergil I hope you have a child that is just like you, so you can see what I deal with!"


End file.
